heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil Annual Vol 1 4
(series) (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Quotation = If you will not fight with honor -- then expect no quarter from the Avenging Son! | Speaker = Prince Namor | StoryTitle1 = The Name of the Game Is... Death! / Chapter II And Who shall Save the Planet? | Synopsis1 = Heather Glenn is waiting for Matt at J.F.K airport. He's returning from Los Angeles when Heather tells him that someone attempted to murder Foggy. In Holmsford, , a plan is brewing to extort Robert Mallory, (who is the head of a law firm called Mallory Intertech), using his son for ransom. Mallory has come up with a way to use the ocean's tides as a power station, and the kidnappers want the plans for the ransom. Fresh off the plane, Matt goes on patrol in Hell's Kitchen, and learns that Namor has been ransacking the city in search of Mallory. Daredevil attempts to calm him, but is beaten quickly and left to lick his wounds. Coincidentally, T'Challa is in New York City on some official business when he gets a lead on Mallory's son. He begins tracking the lead as Black Panther and comes upon a group of thugs all arguing amongst themselves. He quickly learns that Ruffio Costa is the leader of the kidnappers, only to give his position away and become overpowered by the group of thugs, who hold him at gunpoint. Matt is researching the Tidal Power Plant information and learns why Namor is so agitated when he receives a call from the thugs wanting five million dollars for the release of T'Challa. Instead of the ransom, Matt plans on giving them a five million dollar beat down as Daredevil instead. He has Foggy put together five million in fake cash, and tells his friend to be careful not to get kidnapped as well, since there was recently an attempt on his life. On his way to deliver the beat-down, Daredevil runs into Namor again, who has been held up by the local authorities. Luckily, he saves an officer who was knocked off the bridge just as he gets there. Namor and Daredevil battle again, but this time, Daredevil wins. While waiting for rescue, T'Challa escapes and frees the Mallory boy as well. He decides to follow Costa's gang by riding on the top of their van. As Daredevil arrives at the drop off point, he sees that Panther is free, and they both beat down the gang for good measure. As they begin to depart to find Costa, Namor attacks them both. Not wanting another battle, Daredevil carefully talks Namor out of it, promising to keep Mallory from building the Tidal Power Plant. Namor reluctantly agrees. Panther and Daredevil track Ruffio down to the Barrington Research Center, where they square off against him. In the tussle, Ruffio is thrown into some machinery and blown up. He recovers from the accident with a new costume and mask, as well as his mind powers heightened infinitely. He has become the Mind Master! He takes control of Panther and attacks Daredevil, and in the fight, Daredevil is thrown into Mind Master, hitting him in the face. Enraged, Mind Master pools his mental energies to kill them both, shorting out his own mind in the process, reverting him back to Ruffio Costa. Daredevil easily knocks him out, and he and Black Panther part ways. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * his goons ** Jojo ** Bernie ** Willis ** Boxer ** Gil ** Freddie Other Characters: * Robert Trevanian Mallory * Keith Mallory, his son * Thomas, their chauffeur * ** Ernie * Dr. Sullivan Locations: * ** ** John F. Kennedy Airport ** Washington Square ** ** * Holmsford, Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue featured an uncredited art assist to Marie Severin who provided touch-ups to the Sub-Mariners face. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}